Power management techniques for computer systems and processors typically use dynamic voltage and frequency scaling. These techniques are limited by the lowest operating values of voltage and frequency. For example, one technique includes dynamic voltage and frequency scaling. This technique is limited by a minimum voltage level (Vmin) and a minimum frequency (Fmin). Another technique includes frequency only scaling at a fixed voltage. This technique is also limited by a Vmin and Fmin. Another technique includes software-generated requests for idle states, without direct control of voltage, other hardware parameters, and without a guarantee of the physical state that will result. The operating system is the software that generates the requests for idle states.
Furthermore, software inefficiencies, and its requirements of hardware, have also caused an increase in computing device energy consumption. In fact, some studies indicate that computing devices consume a sizeable percentage of the entire electricity supply for a country, such as the United States of America. As a result, there is a vital need for energy efficiency and conservation associated with integrated circuits. These needs will increase as servers, desktop computers, notebooks, ultrabooks, tablets, mobile phones, processors, embedded systems, etc. become even more prevalent (from inclusion in the typical computer, automobiles, and televisions to biotechnology).